A Rose's Declaration
by Seraphic Melody
Summary: Yellow roses typically symbolize good health and friendship. Holding that flower in her hands, why did it feel like something more than that? Anis x Haruto


**Disclaimer;** I do not own Barajou no Kiss or its loverly characters

* * *

**A Rose's Declaration**

**Anis x Haruto**

Anis once thought Kisugi Haruto was such an uncomplicated person. He was a total dork in her personal opinion. He had this inane proclivity to crack the corniest jokes she ever heard, and there were times she even thought him as completely annoying. Despite everything, she was still proud to call him her friend – her _best_ friend – when she lived Osaka many years before.

She could not comprehend how that goofy, blonde airhead could be capable of causing such harm on the people she cared so much about. Could he really be the guy that made all those scars on Mutsuki? Was he really the one that nearly killed Kaede?

No, he couldn't possibly be the same man. She refused to even consider it even a possibility.

Yamamoto Anis merely sat on a grassy patch near her school and sighed at the thought. She was completely alone, requiring some space away from the Rhode Knights, all this talk about the devil and the Arcana cards. She couldn't properly think of those issues even if she tried.

She just wanted alone time and to let her mind wander and think. For some strange, unknown reason, her mind conjured up Haruto.

Pale lids slid over her rosy irises as those past events seemed to replay themselves over and over again in her mind. Even now, she could still taste the bitter, iron taste of blood, smell the crimson petals floating in the air when she saw him attack Kaede.

'_He's not like that..._'

Then her mind evoked new images – his face when he first arrived to her school… and time he saved from being consumed by the seal. In those brief, fleeting moments, she did not see the Yellow Rose, a man lusting for revenge for an injustice made hundreds of years ago.

She saw Kisugi Haruto, the man she knew as her friend.

'_But what about now?_' She was sure that his father still had him under his grasp... if he returned, would he try to hurt everyone again?

Those questions were so bothersome and were so cumbersome to even think about. Anis pitifully threw her head back, letting the sun soak her face with its warmth.

'_Deep down... I kinda wish I could just see Haruto again... make sure __he's doing okay,_' she found herself musing absently, releasing a languid breath at the thought.

She was so deep in wonderings and the other inventions of her mind, she failed to notice the sudden eclipse of the sun, the lack of heat on her face. She did not realize that another body appeared before her.

"Hiya there, Anis!"

At the sound of the voice, that dorky Osaka accent, Anis's eyes flew open. Scarlet eyes came into contact with a pair of cheery sapphires.

She intrinsically scooted back, releasing a low gasp. For a few long moments, all she could do was stare. Was it truly him? Anis could not believe her eyes.

"H... Haruto?"

"In the flesh!" he replied cheerily, smiling rather goofily at her.

"B... But how are you here? L... Last time I heard from you, you we're in Hong Kong," she stammered, still flabbergasted by the Yellow Rose's unexpected appearance.

"I actually came back yesterday, thanks to that good ol' daddy of yours," he explained. "But, wow! It was cool over there! I've never been out of the country so that was a real treat. We should go together one time, Anis. I'm sure ya'd love it!"

Haruto then began yammering on about his glorious experience there, explaining to her all the amazing sites and people he saw. Anis could not hear a thing. It felt like her throat contracted, squeezing the airways that led to her lungs. She just couldn't believe it. How could Haruto act so normal? It was like everything never happened, like was a mere dream, an illusion created by her own mind. To some extent, the pink-haired girl found it disturbing.

"Anis? Ya okay?"

Anis jumped at Haruto's sudden inquiry, more conscious his close proximity to her. "I... I'm f... Fine! Why do you ask?"

"Huh. I dunno. Maybe ya could explain to me why ya seem to be a little jumpy." The blonde male tilted his head slightly to the side, a curious gleam glazing his blue eyes. "And why are ya shaking like that?"

"Huh?" It gripped a moment for the pinkette to realize she truly was shaking. Her hands gripped her arms tightly, acting as an absent attempt to quell this violent trembling. Why was she acting in such a way?

"Oh gosh... To think, I was so excited to see ya again and this happens. I've just gone and scared ya." The floral female suddenly exhaled a sharp breath, rendered completely frozen when his hand lurched forward and gently cupped her face. "Oh, Anis, ya know you're very special to me. I only want to make ya happy. You get that, right?"

She barely had any breath to speak, faintly feeling her head bob and down in response.

"Let's see here... How should I possibly make it up to ya... I know! How about... this." Her heart suddenly thumped wildly against her chest. All air failed to make it to her lungs. Anis's mind fell completely blank when she saw Haruto's face suddenly near hers. He was drawing so close... Anis knew she should move away, push him away before he was too close.

At that moment, her body could not move. She was trapped, spellbound by those soft, blue eyes.

Just as his mouth was a mere breath away from hers, separated by a thin barrier of air, a voice suddenly shouted, "Anis!"

The warmth of Haruto's face suddenly disappeared when he was suddenly yanked off of her. Anis dazedly blinked her eyes, staring at the sudden materialization of a red-haired male.

She suddenly snapped back into focus. "Ka... Kaede?"

Kaede failed to hear her, far too preoccupied by the presence of a certain blonde.

"Ah, the Red Rose, what an unpleasant surprise to see ya still hanging around," Haruto said with a grin. "What are ya doin' here?"

"I should be asking you that. I thought you were blown over to another country," growled Kaede, fists clenched, body squared and ready for a fight.

Haruto merely released a light roll of laughter. "Ah, you're still quick as ever... I didn't come back here to deal with ya just yet, Red Rose. I just came on by to say hi before I get on to some real business. Since I don't wanna start a fight, I guess I better get going. See ya, Anis." The blonde winked at her and disappeared.

Kaede merely glared at him, cautiously watching the Yellow Rose disappear from their sight. He quickly turning to face his dominion. "Hey, Anis, are you okay? That guy didn't do anything to you, did he?"

She couldn't answer. Both figures looked down at an object placed in her hands.

A yellow rose.

'___Don't miss me too much! _Catch ya later, Anis!'

After reading that quick note, Anis inwardly scoffed and rolled her eyes. '_Typical, airhead Haruto..._'

Kaede suddenly said, "You know, yellow roses typically symbolize good health and friendship."

The rose princess absently nodded her head in understanding, but couldn't help, but think.

Holding that rose in her hand, its yellow petals blinding in the sunlight, why did it feel like something more? Why did it feel like in some indirect way, Haruto just confessed something to her?

* * *

**A/N Notes:** I couldn't resist doing a little something concerning Haruto, that blonde yandere. ;D

I was supposed to do a Seiran fanfic... but that idea suddenly was tossed aside and devoured when this fic idea popped into my mind. It worked out better in my head than it did on paper. I guess I could blame it on my mushy brain from school, but I'm never one for excuses. Oh wellz~

Thanks for reading!


End file.
